


[Oldfic] Little Comforts

by TheFanficMaster



Series: Old fanfics [9]
Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficMaster/pseuds/TheFanficMaster
Summary: [Oldfic] After the events of Yura's party, Rufus tends to his injured servant.





	[Oldfic] Little Comforts

The first gift was a new pair of glasses.

He hadn't even noticed them at first with all the fussing over him because he'd finally woken up for the first time since Yura's party one week before. He was also heavily preoccupied with the splitting pain in his head and the constant burn of his wounds. The doctor said that none were enough to kill or permanently cripple him, but in that sense he was _incredibly_ lucky.

So, it hadn't been until the doctor finished checking him over and had administered medicine for the pain that Reim finally noticed the glinting pair of brand new glasses sitting on his nightstand.

He didn't put them on yet because he had no plans of staying awake—his eyelids were already drooping like wilted flowers—but he did lightly trace the frames with his fingertips, smiling a little as he laid back down to sleep.

Two days later, he found a box of assorted caramel chocolates next to his bed. Considering that they were clearly untouched, it could be assumed that Xerxes hadn't been one of his many visitors. In fact, for all he knew, the man was still sleeping off his injuries. Shaking his head to repel himself of those thoughts (he needed to get better so that he could be of help to Xerx and sitting in bed moping about the man's condition definitely wasn't helping), Reim opened the bag and proceeded to plow halfway through it. It wasn't something that he'd normally do, but the luxury seemed like heaven to him at that moment, even when he went back to bed with a stomachache.

The last day before Reim was to be let off bed rest, he awoke to a real looking illusion of his master, Rufus Barma, standing protectively by his bedside, as if guarding him while he slept. As he stared at the illusion, it turned and looked down at him, face hard and emotionless. Seeing that Reim was awake, it quickly dispelled itself, leaving behind a small pile of ash for the maids to clean up later.

Reim blinked; his vision was still blurry, but the sight of his master was easily recognizable, even when half blind. Obviously, the illusion had been protecting him, acting as his own personal bodyguard while he slept.

The act was somehow comforting and within the space of a few moments, Reim realized that all the other gifts he'd found were probably from his master as well. The man would never admit it, but Rufus Barma did at the very least care about him in the sense that Reim was a valuable asset. He was very similar to Xerxes in that way—he used everyone around him and gave off a pretense of not caring, but in reality he actually did care and just didn't want to show it or believe it himself. Either way, Rufus Barma had his own ways of showing that he cared about Reim's well being, and they were clearly showing through his actions.

Reim decided to go back to sleep, resolved to get better as quickly as possible.


End file.
